


A Bad Day Turned Into A Good Day When I Met You

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe- non-magic, Fluff, Funny, Humor, I'm not good at tags, M/M, Meeting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Remus isn't having the best day ever, that is until his mangers to fall into the arms of Sirius Black (literally)





	

Remus has had the worse day ever, not only had he spilt half a cup of scolding hot coffee over himself but he had, had to borrow a shirt off his best friend. His GIRL best friend. That is why he is now walking home as fast as he can to change into a new shirt to prevent any further embarrassment. As it turns out, walking quickly and being one of the clumsiest people in the whole world do not mix.

Remus walks quickly down the street, thinking up an elaborate scheme how he is going to get revenge on Lily for knocking into him while he was serving a customer their coffee. The planning is cut short, however, when his feet decide that they don't want to listen to him anymore and trip over each other. Letting out a yelp of suprise, Remus starts to fall.

Just as he braises himself to hit the ground, Remus feels someone's strong arms catch him just before he hits the floor. Opening his eyes, Remus finds himself staring into two dazzling, stormy grey eyes that are twinkling with obvious amusement. Two short sharp whistles, shake him from the trance causing him to as he hears a voice shout from somewhere over the road:

"When's the wedding?"

"Piss off, James," the man, who had caught him a few seconds earlier, shouts back, as he helps Remus back to a standing position.

 

It's only then that Remus really looks at the man. Long, wavy black hair hung elegantly down to his shoulders, dark brown shirt with the two top buttons undone, a sleek black leather jacket clinging to his broad shoulders and dark blue skinny jeans that cling tightly to his legs. In the words of Lily Evans, he looks fit as hell!

 

"S-sorry," Remus stammers, blood rising into his cheeks.

"S'alright," the man says, smirking charmingly, "I'm Sirius Black and that prat over there is James Potter," he nods to the other man, who is now crossing the road to their side, briefly before he holds out his hand looking at Remus expectantly.

"R-Remus Lupin," Remus answers, taking the offered hand awkwardly.

"So Remus do you make a habit of falling into other men's arms or am I a special case?" Sirius asks, smirking teasingly.

"No...I...um tripped," Remus explains.

"I thought you two were dancing," James chimes in, grinning, "wouldn't surprise me, I can imagine Sirius deciding to dip a stranger."

 

James has short messy black hair, that falls in an untameable manner over his head. Behind his black rimmed glasses, his eyes are chocolate-y brown full of a mixture of joy and mischief. He is wearing a light grey button up, long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans. He is handsome, Remus observes, but lacked the graceful elegance the other man had.

 

"You make me sound like a loon who grabs random people and dances with them," Sirius complains, shaking his head in amusement.

"Is that not what you are?" James asks in mock innocence, throwing his arm around Sirius.

"Don't you have any girls to pester?" Sirius asks, pushing his friend away playfully.

 

Watching the two's antics makes Remus feel out of place and uncomfortable. If they looked anything alike, Remus would think they were brothers or something of the sort. All he wants to do right now is go home as fast as possible, change out of Lily's ridiculous shirt and sit in a corner until his bad luck disappears.

 

"Nope, I've told you, I'm waiting for someone I can have a proper relationship with," James protests with a smirk.

"Anyway. Remus, how's your day been?" Sirius inquires, looking back at him and turning away from his friend, "other then the fact you tripped and fell into my arms."

"That was just the cherry on top if I'm honest," Remus mutters, annoyed at himself for making a fool out if himself for the second time today.

"Bad day then?" Sirius states, nodding, "well at least you met a handsome stranger that came to your rescue at your hour of need."

"My hour of need? How dramatic," Remus laughs.

"Dramatic is his middle name," James agrees, laughing at Sirius' mock offended face.

"I suddenly have a strong urge to push you in front of a passing car, Jamie," Sirius warns, trying to keep a straight face but failing badly.

"This may sound rude but why are you wearing a ladies shirt, Remus?" James questions, looking genuinely interested.

"Never were one to beat around the bush, where you James?" Sirius says, rolling his eyes, "you don't need to answer that, James is just a nosy git."

"No, it's fine. I spilt coffee over myself at work and my best friend lent me this," Remus answers, embarrassed, "I'm was just going home to change now but I..."

"...fell into Sirius' arms gracefully," James fills in, laughing, "anyway, we need to get to work, Siri."

"We've got an hour, Jamie, and since when do you ever care about being late for work?" Sirius replies, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Since I found out the new girl is good looking," James answers as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"So much for 'I'm waiting for someone to have a proper relationship with'," Sirius teases, shaking his head, "Remus, would you like a lift home or are you fine to walk?"

"I'm fine to walk," Remus answers, quickly, looking down to avoid Sirius eyes.

"You sure? Not going to trip again?"

"I'm sure, I don't make a habit of falling over my own feet."

James sniggers at that making Sirius elbow him.

"Oi, that hurt," James complains, rubbing his ribs where Sirius' elbow had hit.

"That's what you get for being rude," Sirius answers, causing James to stick his tongue out at him like a child, "how immature."

"Like you're not!"

"Personally, I think you're both immature," Remus cuts in.

This makes both Sirius and James burst out laughing.

"You, my friend, are amazing," James says, smirking mischievously.

"Agreed," Sirius agrees, grey eyes twinkling with humor.

"Lily wouldn't agree with you, she says my wit is annoying," Remus says, smiling.

"Lily? What a lovely name."

"Lily as in Lily Evans from the coffee shop?" Sirius asks, ignoring James' comment.

"Yeah, Lily and me co-own the shop," Remus answers, proudly.

"Lily and I," Sirius corrects, this time making James roll his eyes.

"I swear you need to stop correcting people's vocabulary," James complains.

"No. He's right, I usually have quite good vocabulary but it slips sometimes," Remus says, smiling, "it's usually me correcting other people's vocab."

"I've got new found sympathy for Lily Evans," James says, taking his glasses off to clean the lenses, "in fact, I'm going to that coffee shop and talking to her right now."

"You do that," Sirius laughs, watching James walk off, "I can bet you anything he'll get lost before he finds the shop."

"I don't doubt it," Remus answers, feeling awkward now that he's alone with the handsome black haired man.

Sirius is staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face, almost as if he were trying to read Remus' mind. After a few beats, Sirius looks away like he'd only just noticed he'd been caught staring. Remus, being someone who found most social situations uncomfortable, looks down at his feet trying to think of a reason to leave the awkward atmosphere.

"You think to much," Sirius observes, looking back at him.

"You've only know me for five minutes, how in the world can you know that?" Remus says, slightly defensively.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" Sirius replies, looking at him questioningly.

 

Remus doesn't answer, looking at the ground like its the most interesting thing in the world.

"Come on, don't be like that," Sirius says, trying to make eye contact with the sandy haired boy, "why don't you meet me tonight in the pub?"

"We don't even know each other at all," Remus replies, shaking his head.

"It's a good way to get to know someone. Come out and have a drink with me, have some fun," Sirius offers, a charming smile lighting up his face.

"I don't know..."

"Bring Lily with you if you want, I'll bring James," Sirius reasons, "you never know, you might find you like me."

"That sounds more like a double date," Remus says, finally meeting the black haired man's eyes.

"Maybe that's how I want it to sound," Sirius flirts, smirking, before getting a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket and writes on it, "here, that's my number. Let me know whether your taking me up in my offer."

 

With that, Sirius gave him one last glance before walking off, leaving Remus to watch him go. Maybe today isn't the most unlucky day Remus has ever had after all.

 


End file.
